1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting for releasably connecting two plates, particularly furniture plates. The fitting includes a clamping part which is rotatable from a released position into a locked position, wherein the clamping part receives the head of a corresponding tightening bolt. The clamping part has gripping arms which engage behind the head of the tightening bolt in the locked position of the clamping part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fittings of the above-described type are constructed in such a way that, when the clamping part is rotated from the released position into the locked position, the tightening bolt is pulled toward the clamping part. This has the effect that two plates, in which the tightening bolt and the clamping part, respectively, are mounted, are moved toward each other and come into contact with one another. Since the plates are supposed to rest tightly against each other, the clamping part must be capable in the locked position thereof of withstanding a certain tensional load. If, for reasons of cost, inexpensive and, thus, frequently inferior material is used for the clamping part, or if the clamping part is manufactured with an insufficient amount of material, the tensional strength of the clamping part is reduced. When the tensional load is high, the clamping part may be destroyed. This is particularly the case if, due to manufacturing inaccuracies, the tightening bolt is inserted too far into the respective furniture part.